1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic pressure vessel structure, and more particularly to a plastic pressure vessel structure that can provide an efficient sealing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,455 to Schurter et al., filed on Aug. 25, 1989, entitled xe2x80x9cPRESSURE VESSEL WITH DIAPHRAGM COMPRESSION SEALxe2x80x9d. In the reference, it disclosed a pressure vessel 10 comprising upper and lower vessel shells 12 and 14 having facing open mouths received one within the other in a partially overlapping telescoped relation. The upper shell 12 has a lower wall section 16 received within and overlapping an upper wall section 18 of the lower shell 14. A resilient flexible diaphragm 20 is disposed within the vessel and separates the latter into variable volume chambers 22 and 24.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a plastic pressure vessel structure that can reduce the capillary phenomenon largely, so as to provide an efficient sealing effect.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a plastic pressure vessel structure, comprising:
a plastic outer barrel;
a diaphragm mounted in the plastic outer barrel for dividing the plastic outer barrel into an upper chamber containing a liquid therein, and a lower chamber containing a pressurized gas therein; and
a plastic inner barrel fully mounted in the plastic outer barrel and located in the lower chamber of the plastic outer barrel;
wherein, a wall of the plastic inner barrel and a wall of the lower chamber of the plastic outer barrel are overlapped with each other, such that capillary pores of the wall of the plastic inner barrel and capillary pores of the wall of the lower chamber of the plastic outer barrel are arranged in a staggered manner, thereby reducing a capillary action, so as to provide a tight sealing effect in the lower chamber of the plastic outer barrel, thereby preventing the pressurized gas contained in the lower chamber of the plastic outer barrel from leaking outward, and thereby preventing a pressure contained in the lower chamber of the plastic outer barrel from being reduced.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.